


Of Famous Pining Writers and World Champion Skaters

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, AUTHOR AU, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Everyone else is a skater, Fluff, Identity Reveal, M/M, Nikolai is basically Yurio but a bit better, author!viktor, cause im trash and i loved it and i need a sequel asap, i havent written in months, kind of, like a lot of fluff, poorly written but appreciate it pls, so i wrote it in like 10 hours?, this is basically a continuation of story of my life by vodkawrites, unofficial sequel??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Unofficial Sequel of "Story of my life" by vodkawritesViktor, famous author, is still pining about his cute Japanese fan (that's also a fan of figure skating!) Yuuri.Yuuri is starting a tentative friendship with his idol, as well as preparing for his skating season.Stammi Vicino, the book that brough them together is reuniting them a second time, in Barcelona, during the Grand Prix Final.





	Of Famous Pining Writers and World Champion Skaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vodkawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkawrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [story of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145114) by [vodkawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkawrites/pseuds/vodkawrites). 



> I swear my intent was just to read and leave a nice comment but of course I had to become Extra and produce a 2000+ words work that can be seen as a badly written sequel (sorry everyone)
> 
> Anyway I hope you'll like it - Vodka you too let me know what do you think about it maybe?? - and then I can hide forever.
> 
> Btw this work has no beta and i'm a NES (Ciao ciao - u have a hint about where i'm from :P)
> 
> I'm orphaning this work by choice, leaving all there to read, so pls treat this baby in a good way (m_ _m)
> 
> bye peeps - Ci

Yuuri Katsuki's life was a routine he got accustomed during the years. 

Train, read Nikiforov's books, train, go and see the movie adaption on the premier night, win some competition, go and rant with Phichit and people on the forums about how the book is better than the movie, train again, cry and read Nikiforov’s book again, win another competition, download the official soundtrack and have fun skating at them secretly, train, win and be the champion everyone thought he was. 

But after the meeting in Detroit a new thing was added. A good thing, as in Viktor's presence in his life. Sure, at first he thought that was a joke, a fake number just to let him dream to have caught the attention of his idol, but after the first shy  _ “hi” _ sent to the number, he got an heartwarming answer from the man himself and so texting Viktor was added in Yuuri's routine. 

* * *

Viktor felt like he was in heaven, the cute guy from Detroit, Yuuri, was really talking to him! His brother Nikolai found him a lovesick idiot, and preferred to focus his attention on male figure skating, especially on his idol, Katsuki-san. Viktor had never seen him, just some snippets of his face on the posters in his brother's room, before the young Russian was closing forcefully the door on his face. 

And that's why his brother is trying to convince him to go with him as a plus one at the Grand Prix Final. Since Viktor had wrote  _ Stammi Vicino _ figure skating had got a lot more fans than before. The movie was also a top one during the first weeks after its premier and Viktor couldn't be happier, well he could since he received a lot of messages from Yuuri that made his heart melt. 

He is currently texting said man about his trip to Barcelona - not telling him why, because the ISU wanted it to be a surprise - and Yuuri answer him with a surprised emoji, telling him he'll also be there in the same days. 

_ Then I hope you'll have some free time you can spend with me! _

He wrote, before hitting send and regretting his life choices. But Yuuri - sweet, beautiful, shy Yuuri - agrees and Viktor can't contain his happiness, earning an angry remark from his brother. 

* * *

Yuuri just wanted to sleep. But of course it's almost impossible when a good part of your fan club decides to show up at the airport, to find their idol jet lagged and basically sleeping in his best friend's arms. Phichit is a gift from God, letting him nap on his shoulder while fans squeal at them about how “shippable” they are. Celestino followed them, hailing a cab to reach the hotel. 

The champion waved his hand with a weak smile, before entering the car and closing his eyes. Almost too soon he find himself sitting on a sofa in the mail hall of the hotel, waiting for Phichit and Ciao Ciao to give him his room key, where he can get his deserved sleep. A voice calling his name make his head turn fast towards the escalators, where he is met with an heart shaped smile owned by the one and only Viktor Nikiforov.

He didn't expect to see him in his same hotel, but he's too sleepy to care. Well he was too sleepy, but being engulfed by his idol's hug wake him up better than a giant cup of coffee. His face felt hot and he couldn't muster any word all his English forgotten, at least until Viktor stops holding him. 

“Yuuri!~ What a coincidence we get to stay in the same hotel!” The Russian exclaims, after freeing the skater from his hug, but keeping his hands on his shoulders.

“Haha you're right Viktor... What are you doing in Barcelona, by the way?” Yuuri asks out of curiosity, since the man hadn't revealed anything about his trip here on his SNS profiles. 

“The ISU invited me to the Grand Prix Final! I guess it's the same reason for you, since you told me you're a fan of figure skating!” The silver haired man answers, and Yuuri can't correct him about himself since Phichit reaches him with his room key, saying that he better go to sleep unless he wants to fall asleep in the middle of tomorrow morning. 

“Well, I have a VIP ticket, and I'm sitting with my brother, but maybe we can see each other before the short program?” Viktor asks hopeful, not noticing the look on Phichit's face. 

“Hm! I'll see what I can do, okay?” Yuuri answers before leaving the author with a small smile that almost kills him. 

* * *

Yuuri wants to die. He made a fool of himself in front of his favorite author that asked him out on a day,  _ a date! _ \- and he can't accept the request, because Ciao Ciao decided to book the rink for his practice at the same hour. Life is so unfair. 

He is also scheduled to skate second to last, so he doesn't even have time to leave before the end and go out with Viktor. Seriously, life is so unfair to him. 

* * *

Viktor is bored. The short program is not so bad, a lot of memories hit him while watching, but he spends most of his time looking at the people watching, trying to stop a very precise mop of black hair and blue rimmed glasses. His brother Nikolai is angry at him because he keeps sighing like a lovesick person.

“Why don't you text him? I mean if he's here he'll probably answer you...” the angry blonde teen says. 

“I tried but he said that he can't meet me, too busy and crowded. Maybe I'll go out and wait for him.” He mutters. 

“Do what you want, I'm staying here since Katsuki-san is the next one.” The teen says, a spark in his eyes every time he talks about the skater. He is the reason he wrote  _ Stammi Vicino _ and he also forced him to call the main character with a similar name, just the Russian version of it. Viktor thinks he's cute, he has a crush on his idol, that is the reason why he decided to go competitively in figure skating starting next year. Nikolai may be fifteen, a late age to start competitively, but he had skated and taken lessons with him since they were both children. He hadn't just found the spark, the same one Viktor had during his years in the Junior circuit, before a nasty fall destroyed all his possibility to advance in Senior.

He sighs one last time and leaves the room as the announcer calls Katsuki Yuuri, the representative of Japan. 

* * *

The short skate goes well, Yuuri is first, leading the board with his score - not a personal best, but at least over one hundred points - Chris and Phichit following his closely. He had seen Viktor in the VIP seats before taking his glasses off, almost tempted to gain his attention and wave at him. He didn't, but the last thing he saw before the world became blurry was the Russian leaving his seat, with a sad expression on his face. His chest heavy, sad about him not seeing his skate, Yuuri had tried to do his best, but the sadness was showing too much for giving him his usual perfect presentation score, since the theme he chose for this year was "love".

Yet Yuuri was first, and Phichit was dragging and Chris in a selfie. “Selfie with the leading skaters!” he exclaimed while he squished the Japanese's face against his. Yuuri smiled thanking again every deity that had led him to the Thai. 

* * *

“Today Katsuki-san seemed a bit sad before his short skate, I wonder what happened...” Nikolai was mumbling, while sitting at the dinner table with Viktor, eating a paella. 

“Oh look at little Kolya, worried about his idol!” Viktor chuckled, earning a scowl from his little brother. 

“Talks the old man pining after his fan, that has no time for him!” The younger remarked, before taking a bite of his food. 

They kept eating in silence until Viktor lifts his head and notice  _ the _ mop of black hair and blue rimmed glasses he was looking for all day. 

“YUURI! ~” He almost screams, making the younger man in front of him jump. 

“Why are you screaming old man?” Nikolai asks, grumbling, before his eyes follow the direction his brother is looking at and he drops his fork. “Is that...?”

“Viktor! How nice to see you again!” it's the Thai man, Phichit if he remembers correctly  \- he actually didn't care but Yuuri talked about him a lot he was almost jealous - the one that answers his call. “Are you here for the GPF, right? Are you liking it?”

Yuuri is right behind him, shy as the last time he saw him, eyes trained on his feet and hands hidden in his coat's pockets, a small blush on his face that almost makes Viktor drop everything and kiss him senseless on the spot. His brother is unexpectedly quiet, looking at Yuuri and blushing like a schoolgirl. 

“Yeah, I got invited and I took my brother with me. Nikolai these are Phichit and Yuuri, my fans and figure skating fans too! Guys this is Nikolai, my brother. Also the main reason why I wrote  _ Stammi Vicino _ like that.”

A confused look cross the Thai's face, before murmuring something at Yuuri in what sounds like Japanese, before grinning like an idiot to the Nikiforovs brothers. 

“We would really like to stay and chat but we have to go to sleep! You know, we can't be late for the free skate tomorrow, even if the best are usually the last ones!” he says winking, and leaving two brothers speechless. 

Nikolai is the first to regain sense. “We're idiots. You more, but I'm too.” and he keeps muttering string of curses both to him and to Viktor, but the older man tuned him out, his mind wandering to Yuuri's appearance from before and how cute he looked. 

* * *

Viktor can't contain his joy, since he and Yuuri are going to pass an entire day together. (An entire day with his crush? Sign him up ASAP) He doesn't have a real plan, but he considers himself an A class romantic, especially looking at his books. 

First step is easy, he compliments Yuuri the second he sees him, making a pretty blush appear on the younger's face.  _ Keep it up Vitya and you'll definitely woo him with your charm!  _

They wander around like the tourists they are, asking old couples to take them photos and more than once they are mistook for an item. This makes Yuuri blush harder and Viktor's heart beat faster. He doesn't mind it in the slightest, and that's why, taken by the situation he has the courage to take the Japanese's hand in his, loosely and softly. His heart his making a quad flip when Yuuri reciprocate the gesture, holding him closer. They are now near the Sagrada Familia, street lights making the place look more romantic at night, and it's on the steps of the church that Viktor tests his luck. He obtain Yuuri's attention and leans down kissing him sweetly and shortly, almost scared about his reaction. Sweet, shy, beautiful Yuuri is surprised, but Viktor his more when he feels a pair of hands grabbing his coat down and a soft pair of lips meeting him again, more forcefully this time. He doesn't care about his surroundings, he just cares about Yuuri, the man who is kissing him, the man that holds all his attention, the soft lips moving against his own, the hands holding his jacket, the toned body caged in his arms. 

When the kiss is broken by the lack of hair on both part, Yuuri is looking at him almost embarrassed, but it doesn't last long, since Viktor is ready to claim the third kiss from the best person in the whole world. 

* * *

The free skate the next day is almost like the short one. The only difference is that Viktor has promised to stay here until the end, just because his boyfriend -  _ his boyfriend Yuuri! _ \- asked him to. Viktor finds the request strange but he decides to follow it nonetheless.

Nikolai on the other side is jumping on his seat, while they announce the next skater. Phichit Chulanont, representing Thailand. 

Viktor is almost choking on his own saliva. It's the same Thai Yuuri is friends with! So that means that the black haired skater the Thai is hugging before going on ice is...

Viktor believes he is a refined man, that knows a lot about the world. Especially when he has spent month after month looking at figure skaters for his book, more for reference and how to describe jumps and make the routines for Yuri Plisetsky, hugging his poodle while watching the Russian Nationals with his brother, falling asleep in the middle of Skate Canada, missing last year's Worlds to work with Yakov on his book's release.

But now he's realising he's really an idiot. The biggest in the world. More idiot than Makkachin, when he tried to play with the vacuum in the corner after Viktor had turned it off following one rare day of house cleaning.

Because the man he calls his  _ boyfriend _ he's here in front of him, with an official Japan tracksuit, cheering on his friend.

The time pass like he's in a dream, he doesn't really see the Swiss skater, his eyes are focused solely on the Japanese man, and he doesn't miss the moment when he takes the jacket off revealing his costume. Viktor ears catch the announcer calling the last contester “Katsuki Yuuri, four-times GPF champion, two-times Worlds champion, representing Japan, with his free skate music, an original composition called  _ Yuri on Ice. _ ”

The entire stadium is cheering, Viktor's eyes solely trained on the skater that before taking off his glasses looks at him, winking  _ at him _ , and killing all his fangirls, now squealing like mad women. 

Yuuri is breathtaking on the ice, Viktor is captured by the sight of him gliding on the hard surface, following the music but at the same time creating the music with his own body. He's jumping, doing step sequences so hard that no one will ever replicate them without weakening them, and then his brother almost scream. 

“It's impossible, look at his feet!” Kolya says, before adding “He's attempting a quad flip!”

And while Yuuri jumps Viktor mind travels back to their first meeting in Detroit, where Phichit joked about the World champion possible attempt to the move, just to bring Viktor's interest for the sport back. He just wants to scream how much he loves Yuuri but he is surrounded by a deafening cheer when the Japanese lands the jump correctly, without any wobbling. His brother near him is screaming and crying at the same time, and Viktor also feels his cheeks wet, and he just screams Yuuri's name with everyone else in the stadium. 

The Kiss and Cry is quiet, Yuuri is seating with his coach waiting for his result. A new world record, breaking the one he had set a few years ago, earning him the first place. 

He is happy, and he moves his eyes on the VIP seats, where he sees Viktor's silver hair. He is happy and daring when he sends a flying kiss to the author that now is blushing heavily, while his brother and everyone else looks at them with a surprised expression.

* * *

The medal ceremony is like usual, and the Japanese anthem resound in the ice rink, while Yuuri kiss his gold medal, towering over Phichit and Chris, silver and bronze medalists. 

He just wants to skip the interview after it and go to kiss Viktor but he knows he can't, so he endures endless questions about his future and the next year, if he has a love life and how he's planning to spend the off season. 

He blushes profusely, but doesn't say anything about Viktor, they are too new, the didn't put a name on what they are yet - he didn't, put he wants to be Viktor's everything - and he sees Phichit in the corner of his field vision smirk. The Thai leans on his frame to whisper in his ear “Well that's not what  _ he  _ said on his Instagram.” Making Yuuri blush and Chris laugh. 

He finally escapes the reporters, just to find himself in a very familiar pair of arm. “Yuuri! Why haven't you told me you're the best skater in the world?” Viktor's voice asks in his ear, before leaving a small tender kiss on his lips.

“These are for you! You could have told me before, I can't be a clueless boyfriend!” The Russian keeps talking handing him a bouquet of flowers. 

Yuuri's heart beat faster than ever because Viktor just called himself boyfriend. He has some difficulty accepting the fact that his idol, Viktor Nikiforov, best selling author for five years straight, one of the top ten hottest bachelor in the world, former Junior Skater gold medalist is calling himself  _ Yuuri's boyfriend _ . 

Yuuri's life must have ended after the quad flip, because this can't be anything but a dream. 

“Oi Viktor! Where are you?” A voice calls, interrupting Yuuri's mind travels. It's Nikolai Nikiforov, that after finding his brother and smacking him on the head recognize the skater in front of him, becoming suddenly quiet and blushing a lot. 

“You must be Kolya! Viktor told me a lot about you!” Yuuri says smiling gently. Viktor beams and Nikolai nods, too overwhelmed to talk. 

Pressing a small kiss on the Japanese's cheek Viktor adds “He forced me to name the main character Yuri, since it was similar to your name.”

And Yuuri feels himself die a little. Nikolai try to kill his brother, because he kissed his idol's cheek and revealed a secret to him. 

Phichit and Chris reach them, and the first ask all of them for a selfie. Nikolai's eyes become three times their normal size, as he's surrounded by so many important skaters, while Viktor decides to kiss Yuuri in the exact moment Phichit press the button. 

“I love it! And I'll gain tons of followers thanks to your kiss, Mr Nikiforov!” The Thai smiles, tapping happily on his phone. 

“I hope you're ready for this year's banquet Katsuki, because I got a pole and I need another match.” Add Chris, before winking at the Japanese and leaving them. 

Viktor looks at his boyfriend, confused. But it's Phichit to solve all his doubts. 

“Last year Yuuri got drunk and challenged some skaters to dance offs, Chris is just mad that Yuuri is a better pole dancer than him.”

Yuuri just wants to hide, while the Nikiforov's brothers looks at him with surprise, even blushing a bit.

“Anyway now I'm taking Yuuri because we have post GPF traditions to maintain, as watch all  _ The King and the Skater _ movies while looking for the worst fanfic about us as a couple. See you tomorrow for the exhibition skate!” the Thai says, leaving the two Russian speechless, alone in the middle of the corridor. 

* * *

Yuuri is fretting, adjusting his exhibition costume every three minutes and fifteen seconds, not that he’s counting. The blue sleeve is suffering, and the Thai tries to calm him, while they both watch Chris’ exhibition.

“Yuuri, stop! Everything will be alright don’t worry, I’m sure Viktor’s gonna love it!”

Yeah, Viktor, another part he was trying so hard to forget. Especially since he decided to use the main track of _ Stammi Vicino - The Movie _ , to skate. He has a very similar costume to the one Plistesky use in the movie - JJ, because he can’t fathom the man to be Yuri, they’re just too different - just it’s not green, but a beautiful shade of blue.

Phichit leaves him after a few minutes, to get ready for his performance. He had chose an American pop song he loved, dressed in a glittery crop top and tight black pants.

“You should invite your Russian author and his little brother to the banquet, it should be fun.” Chris says, once he’s behind him, whispering in his ear.

“You should just worry about being beaten again, Giacometti.”

“How confident we are, aren’t we Katsuki? Anyway have fun, your turn is near!” Chris leaves with a wink, while Yuuri reaches the entrance of the ice rink, where Phichit is passing.

“Yuuri, you can do it, come on!” And with that he’s gone too. Now it’s just Yuuri and the ice that awaits him.

A deep breath, few movements later and he’s in the middle of the ice, where a ray of light illuminates him, and a very recognizable aria fills the stadium.

He can hear some people scream, he doesn’t really care. His original plan was to surprise Viktor online, first landing the first quad flip in history, then using the choreography and the music from the book and the movie.

But now it’s better and worse, Viktor is right here, not just watching him live on his TV, it’s here in the flesh and it’s _ his boyfriend _ and his brother it’s  _ his  _ number one fan, according to the Russian. He now has great expectation to meet and that scares him.

He moves swiftly on the ice, following the music, thinking about Viktor, about his kisses, his heart shaped smile, his laugh. He is in love and he has it bad, but he doesn’t care since the other man seems to be on the same boat.

Crossing his arm above his head, he ends the skating, panting. The applauses are deafening, but the only thing he wants now is to find Viktor and see his face. His vision is blurry without glasses but he tries anyway to see a silver head in the seats.

Moving himself towards the rink’s exit he sees him next to Phichit, and he moves faster, not noticing the Thai with his phone pointed towards him.

He runs into Viktor, that at the same time had started moving on the ice with his shoes, not caring about the fans or the reporters, just looking at him. And then it happens, Viktor reaches him and kiss him in front of everyone, not caring about anything else that is not Yuuri.

“I had to surprise you too! And I have to remember next time I’ll write something similar that running on ice is no fun nor easy.” The Russian chuckles, before kissing him again.

“Lovebirds, come on, Yuuri need to change for the banquet!” Phichit’s voice tells them, when they reach the exit of the rink. “And Viktor, go and take Nikolai, since he’s invited too! By the way, do you want a copy of the video?” He asks, smirking.

“PHICHIT!”

“Of course!”


End file.
